Teenage Dream
by gettinggleeky
Summary: You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on.


_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on,_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down. _

Rachel Berry was jogging along the rows of houses with her iPod in her ears, blasting the Wicked soundtrack. Both her feet were hitting the pavement in a consistent rhythm as her arms swung by her sides like metronomes. Her breathing was relaxed but her face was red and dripping with sweat.

She had to do a double take when she saw the figure pull themselves out from under the car parked in a driveway a few houses down. She contemplated running back, not wanting to be noticed until she realized how childish that sounded.

She sighed and continued on her jog, with the intent on a friendly hello is they happened to notice her. She closed her eyes, trying to seem very much focused on her running and pace.

"Rachel!" She heard her name and turned around to see Finn Hudson standing in his driveway. Wearing an old white tee shirt and beat up jeans that were both covered all over with grease. She politely pulled her ear buds from her ears and stopped her run.

"Oh, Hey Finn, what's up?" She shifted on one foot to another. This was so embarrassing. Her crush was the last person she wanted to see while taking her jog, seeing as she probably looked disgusting right now.

"Nothing much, just fixing up my car it hasn't been running real smooth lately, figured I'd take a look at it. How about you?" He casually wiped his hands with a filthy rag and flashed that crooked half smile that made Rachel's knees tremble.

"Oh, just doing my daily exercises, I'm sorry for my horrid appearance, I didn't realize I'd be running into anyone. " She tried to give him a small smile but it came out as an awkward contortion.

Finn let his eyes drop to her black short shorts, white knee socks, and white tank top with her hot pink sports bra peeking out. How was she so insecure when she was so obviously hot? "I think you look really pretty today, Rachel." He smiled at her again and she felt like she was about to faint.

"Thank you." She attempted to hide her huge grin by biting her lip, which always drove Finn crazy.

He decided to take a leap of faith, "So hey, do you wanna like grab a bite to eat tonight? Maybe catch a movie or something?"

Rachel tried to keep her jaw from dropping. She didn't want to seem too eager. What if this was just a prank or something? He was probably just doing this so he can embarrass me. Maybe he just thinks we're friends… I did help him a lot through all that baby drama. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"Uh, sure. That'd be fun. Let me just, go home and shower and all first."

Finn reached back to rub his neck, "Yeah me too. I'll pick you up at your place around 7 then?"

"Okay, bye Finn! See you tonight!" She turned and ran at a faster pace than before, grinning wildly the whole way home.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck,_

_But things were kind of heavy; you brought me to life,_

_Now every February, you'll be my Valentine. _

After enjoying a meal from Breadsticks Finn paid the check as Rachel got up to put her black cardigan on over her white lace blouse.

As they were walking out, Finn draped an arm casually around her shoulder, causing her to bite her lip for the millionth time tonight. The whole dinner was a dream come true in Rachel's eyes. She couldn't believe how wonderful everything was going.

When they got into Finn's Camaro he started the car, resting one hand on the steering wheel and placed the other one gently on her thigh. She felt that spot burning through her skin as he traced light circles right above her knee.

They didn't speak much besides a casually banter before Rachel finally asked him, "Where are we going? I thought you said the movies earlier but we're going in the exact opposite direction." She didn't want to point out the mistake earlier but it was killing her inside.

"I know, I wanted to take you somewhere else for a movie." Just as he finished saying that he pulled into a parking lot type place with a big projection screen in the front. Finn parked in the back corner, and Rachel leaned forward to look around.

She felt like she was in some 50s movie drive in, which apparently it was. "Finn! This place is amazing, where'd you find it?"

Finn reclined his chair a little bit and put his arms behind his head, "My mom and her old boyfriend used to take me here all the time, I always thought it was so cool. The movies are kind of boring and weird but it's a chill place just to hang out, you know?"

She nodded as she sifted over to lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her side and pulled her closer to him till she was basically on his lap.

"I really like you Rachel, like a lot. You're like, you're like the only person that gets me, you know? You don't think I'm cheesy or stupid and you're like really cool." She turned to face him and gave him an infamous Rachel Berry smile.

"Thank you Finn, I like you a lot too. I've liked you for a while now, and I'm glad you're finally ready to open up for feelings." She decided to be a little risky and press her lips to his, and after the initial shock he reciprocated the kiss.

She slid over so she was completely straddling his lap with each knee wedged next to his hip bones. He reached to the side and pulled the lever making the seat lay completely flat. He brushed her hair behind her ears as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Rach? I mean I don't want to push you to do anything you don't wanna do." She just pressed her lips to his again before answering, "I'm sure Finn, and I want you to be my first."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the back seat where they resumed their positions. She moved her lips to trail down his jaw line, sucking below his ear.

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever._

_You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream, they way you turn me on. _

_I can't sleep, let's runaway, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. _


End file.
